


ballad of kisses

by stebeee



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stebeee/pseuds/stebeee
Summary: A short collection of TangFei and LiKe kisses.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liangdian/Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 198





	1. a pretend kiss

**Author's Note:**

> From this list of [kissing prompts](https://stebeee.tumblr.com/post/623449297816551424/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a)!

He gets the first combination to the safe wrong, and his hands shake as he hears the shuffling of footsteps outside, his time running out.

Shao Fei hates undercover operations with a vengeance, even those that last for no more than a few hours. Here he is, crouched behind an exorbitant-looking dark oak desk and trying to open a safe to retrieve its contents. Crucial evidence that will help them nab their target, who has proven to be a slimy and slippery rat for the past three months. They’re on their very last leg of this massive case.

All they need is the supply list Xu Le, the leader of a new but highly effective underground drug smuggling ring in Taipei, has kept in this safe. Zhao Zi deduced the possible passwords for him this morning, and Shao Fei knows he’s only got two more tries before alarms in this room go off. 

When the second try opens the safe, Shao Fei nearly collapses in relief, but he’s not out of the woods yet. He double checks the papers in the safe before stuffing them in his dinner jacket, and shutting the door to the safe again.

There’s a party going on downstairs - the only reason why Shao Fei had a chance to sneak up into this heavily guarded floor in the first place. He opens the windows to the room and begins his descent from the fourth floor, which is the way he got in.

He’s not James Bond, damn it. At the end of this, he’s going to ask Chief Yan for extended leave and compensation. Shao Fei knows he looks like a monkey scaling down the walls of the four-storey mansion. Climbing upwards is an easier feat.

He clears two floors before he misses a step.

Shao Fei yelps like an idiot, his limbs scrambling for purchase as he falls.

He lands shortly after, but it doesn’t hurt as much as he thinks it should. His eyes snapping open, Shao Fei stiffens in surprise as he sees the man crushed under his body.

“... Tang Yi, what are you doing here?” Shao Fei hisses. “You’re not on this case-”

“If I didn’t come you’d have broken something right about now,” the man, dressed in a sleek navy blue suit, groans softly. “Get up.”

This is Tang Yi, his assigned partner of three years in Team Three. A man he cannot stand, who challenges him on every little thing, refuses to talk to him properly when he asks questions and-

-and a man Shao Fei trusts to watch his back.

Before he can open his mouth to argue with him, voices and hurried footsteps sound and Shao Fei pales when he remembers the noise he made. Just as he’s wondering if he should make a run for it, Shao Fei is tugged to his feet by the hand and slammed painfully against the wall behind him.

“Tang Yi, what the fuck-”

The words die on his throat as a mouth closes hotly over his, not even giving him time to catch his breath. Hands fist in the collar of his shirt as he’s kissed to within an inch of his life, letting Tang Yi do as he wants as he explores Shao Fei’s mouth with his tongue.

For a moment, he forgets why he’s here.

Shao Fei moans softly, and then the moment is broken as bright lights shine on them. 

Dizzy and trying to get more air into his lungs, Shao Fei’s mind really doesn’t catch up for a good second. When it does, the flush that makes its way to his face and colours the tips of his ears is real. Leaning against Shao Fei, Tang Yi’s breaths are short and shallow too, but he’s clearly more lucid than his partner is.

“You guys are not supposed to be here. This section is cordoned off,” the man standing at the front of the group of four security guards says, his tone gruff.

“Ah... We’re sorry,” Tang Yi returns, looking embarrassed as he straightens. “We were... erm...”

“Geez,” another one interjects. “Get a room next time.”

“Yes, yes we will. Sorry about that,” Tang Yi laughs, grabbing at Shao Fei’s hand and pulling the dazed man along. 

They leave under the men’s watchful gazes, and once they are out of sight, Tang Yi drops Shao Fei’s hand, turning around to glare at him.

“Can you actually think through things before you act?” Tang Yi snaps in a low voice. “If I didn’t follow you and do some quick-thinking, we would have been caught earlier-”

“I didn’t need your help!” Shao Fei hisses back, a familiar anger rising in his gut. “You took advantage of me!”

Tang Yi looks to the sky at the comment and wonders if it’s too much to ask Chief Yan for another assignment _again._ How did he ever end up with such an impulsive, dumb partner?

He spins on his heel and begins walking in the direction of the valets standing outside the stairs leading up to the entrance of the party. Behind him, Shao Fei follows, muttering under his breath.

_Whatever,_ Tang Yi sighs inwardly, _at least the idiot is unhurt._

He’ll just make a complaint to Chief Yan and get Meng Shao Fei to write another 10,000 words in report for this instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are confused, this is an AU where Tang Yi and Shao Fei are both in the police force together are partners but pre-relationship. Shao Fei has this habit of rushing into things and Tang Yi, being the cold person he is that cares (and likes Shao Fei a lot, not that he'd ever admit it) about Shao Fei, he's formed the habit of making sure he doesn't get into trouble, case in point.


	2. a kiss on a place of insecurity

As Tang Yi is chased out of their bedroom again, he frowns, wondering if he should insist today that Shao Fei tells him what’s going on. He’s been a little strange recently, especially since Shao Fei returned from the hospital after staying for two weeks for an injury on his back.

He can guess the reason for Shao Fei’s elusiveness in the past few days, but Tang Yi is no less confused about it. What exactly is Shao Fei worrying about?

It’s been four days of getting chased out of the bathroom and bedroom constantly, and Tang Yi wants Shao Fei to tell him what’s bothering him so much on his own. 

Not wanting to push Shao Fei when he’s obviously so uncomfortable, Tang Yi sighs to himself and turns to head downstairs. It’s almost time for dinner anyway, and he’s got some of Shao Fei’s favourite dishes on the menu tonight. As he leaves, however, a loud yelp followed by the sound of something crashing and falling inside startles Tang Yi.

“Shao Fei!” he calls, opening the door.

Half kneeling on the carpeted floor, Shao Fei is hunched in on himself, a hand squeezing at his shoulder as he bites at his lips in pain. His eyes snap up when Tang Yi rushes in, and somehow his already pale face whitens even further.

On the floor in front of him, there’re new bandages, gauze, cleaning solution and more. Tang Yi quickly surmises that Shao Fei must’ve been trying to catch the tray of medical supplies from falling off the bed and ended up pulling at the wound on his back instead.

“I’m... I’m okay,” Shao Fei swallows, trying to wave Tang Yi off even as his boyfriend approaches with hurried steps. “Tang Yi, it’s okay, I-”

Tang Yi helps him up and makes sure he is staying put on the bed before turning around to pick the items up.

“Turn around and take off your shirt, I’ll help you with it,” Tang Yi says, his tone brooking no argument.

“Tang Yi, it’s okay, let me do it myself. Didn’t... didn’t you say you were making dinner? I’ll take a while,” Shao Fei shakes his head. “I’m really hungry anyway, so you should hurry and go cook-”

“Meng Shao Fei, do you think I’m going to love you less for the scar on your back?”

At that, Shao Fei freezes.

The culprit who injured Shao Fei slashed a knife across his back two weeks ago, and while the wound wasn’t deep enough to cause any severe damage, the cut does stretch from his right shoulder all the way to his left hip and Shao Fei needed a ridiculous number of stitches. Moreover, as Jin Tang said, it’s going to leave a pretty permanent scar.

Knowing that he’s nailed it, Tang Yi reaches out and begins to help Shao Fei out of his sweater and shirt with gentle hands.

“... I don’t want you to see it, it’s so big and ugly,” mumbles Shao Fei, looking away.

Tang Yi lifts Shao Fei’s shirt over his head and throws it over his shoulder onto the floor.

“We’ve got so many scars between you and I,” Tang Yi smiles. “You’ve seen the ones on my thigh and the one that’s inches from where my heart is. You’ve got one at your abdomen and one in your shoulder, all because of me. Have I ever thought they were ugly?”

“This one is really long! 48 stitches, and it’s scabbing over right now,” Shao Fei still pouts. “I just don’t want you to see it.”

“But it’s been really troublesome for you to reach your back these few days, hasn’t it?” Tang Yi sighs, pulling at Shao Fei’s shoulder so that he’ll turn around and show him his back.

Reluctantly, Shao Fei does as he’s told, and Tang Yi gets to work.

He can see the way Shao Fei tenses as Tang Yi peels the bandage away from the wound. Luckily, it seems that Shao Fei didn’t break any of his stitches from his movements earlier.

Tang Yi leans forward and presses his lips to Shao Fei’s back, right on his spine.

“I love every part of you, and every scar you have and will get,” he says simply. “Even this new one. I hope you won’t get any more of course, but who asked my boyfriend to be a police captain?”

“Shao Fei ah, don’t hide away from me again, okay? I want to see every part of you.”

Tang Yi smirks when he sees the tips of Shao Fei’s ears go red, and knows the man’s face is currently stained in the same colour as well. 

“... since when has your mouth become this sweet?”

He says that, but the lines in his back have disappeared, and Shao Fei is now sitting in a more comfortable and relaxed manner as he finally trusts Tang Yi to take care of his wound for him.

“You don’t believe me?” asks Tang Yi, kissing Shao Fei’s back again. “I’ll prove it when you’re fully healed up. In bed.”

“Tang Yi!”


	3. a kiss out of necessity

Zhao Zi cannot sit still, his hands twisting at the hem of his shirt nervously as his eyes rove over every person seated at this table right now. Two seats away from him, Shao Fei is chatting excitedly with some of their classmates from the police academy. 

He’s not sure why he’s here in the first place - it’s not like he was friends with anyone outside of Ah Fei back at the academy, and none of their classmates in the same cohort actually work with them right now. Worse still, everyone was required to bring a date with them to this dinner.

On Shao Fei’s left sits Tang Yi, his new boyfriend of three months. Zhao Zi can see the way some women at the table are eyeing Tang Yi with interest, and he can’t blame them. Speaking of which, the way that Tang Yi and Shao Fei came to become a couple is an odd one too.

Well, there aren’t that many people on this planet who would fall in love with the person who shot them, right? Shao Fei and his team assisted on a rescue mission to retrieve four wealthy to-be heirs who’d been kidnapped a day prior for ransom, and when Shao Fei was clearing the room he was assigned to, Tang Yi accidentally shot Shao Fei with a gun he took from one of the kidnappers he’d knocked out, mistaking him for the man’s partner.

Thankfully, the bullet caught Shao Fei in his shoulder only, and a guilty Tang Yi and enamoured Shao Fei just naturally fell in love through dates at the hospital while Shao Fei was recovering.

He digresses. Zhao Zi is going absolutely out of his mind right now because while Shao Fei has Tang Yi, who the fuck does he have? And Ming Xuan, the man who’d called for the class gathering today and made the stipulation, knew it.

_“Of course, if you’re still single, you can turn up alone,”_ the fucker sneered a week back. _“Don’t tell me you’re still a virgin, Zhao Li An?!”_

_“Shut up! Who said I don’t have a date?”_

_“Oh? Then I’ll look forward to you bringing your date to the class gathering next week then.”_

Hence his current predicament.

As Zhao Zi tries not to glower at his plate, he startles suddenly as the person seated on his left leans in, and into his ear says, “If you glare any longer at the plate you’re going to burn a hole through it. Relax, shorty.”

Zhao Zi flushes, but forces himself to relax as Jack, Tang Yi’s secretary, puts an arm around his shoulders and tugs him close. Jack reaches for the steamed fish dish before them and scoops a portion for Zhao Zi with his free hand, playing the part of attentive, gentle and handsome boyfriend only too well.

When Shao Fei brought Jack to him earlier, presenting his ‘solution’ to Zhao Zi, Zhao Zi swore he would have rescinded Shao Fei’s position as his best friend on the spot for doing this to him.

“I get overtime for this,” Jack shrugged when Zhao Zi asked why he agreed to this farce. “And I owe Meng Shao Fei a favour.”

It was momentarily satisfying to see the gobsmacked look on Ming Xuan’s face earlier when Zhao Zi turned up with Jack in tow, but as the dinner proceeded, Ming Xuan’s eyes never leaving Zhao Zi and his new beau for too long, Zhao Zi wonders if he’s going to be exposed at any moment.

How embarrassing it will be if they found out he brought a fake boyfriend along just to show Ming Xuan up!

“Zhao Zi, how long have you guys been together?” asks Xiao Li from across the table. “We’ve never seen Jack before.”

She’s so loud that everyone stops conversing, all eyes turning to Zhao Zi and Jack.

_Shit,_ Zhao Zi panics internally, they didn’t rehearse a story before this! 

“Two months,” Jack interjects on Zhao Zi’s behalf. “I’m sure you guys heard how Meng- _duizhang_ and my boss met. I delivered something to Meng- _duizhang_ while he was still recuperating in the hospital when my boss couldn’t make it once and happened to meet Zhao Zi there, who was visiting. And...”

Jack looks to Zhao Zi then, his eyes crinkling as he smiles, “How could I have resisted?”

_Fuck,_ Zhao Zi thinks.

“Mnn,” he swallows, nodding as he turns back to face the rest.

“So you chased Zhao Zi?” Xiao Li presses, almost in disbelief.

“Of course I did,” Jack chuckles. “I worked very hard on it too. I wooed him for a few weeks with a lot of food and meals, and he only accepted my confession after I delivered lunch to him at the station.”

“That’s so romantic,” Yu Min comments dreamily from the side, totally not getting the challenging vibes between Xiao Li, Ming Xuan and Zhao Zi at the moment. “I told you guys. All the good men are either taken or play for the other team. I’m happy for you, Zhao Zi!”

Xiao Li is obviously not succeeding in making this a shitshow for Zhao Zi, thanks to how well Jack is pretending to be boyfriend. Just as Zhao Zi thinks he’s passed, Ming Xuan speaks.

“Well, that really is romantic. Zhao Zi, shouldn’t you give your outstanding boyfriend a kiss for all he’s done?”

Oohs and ahs sound in the room, and then suddenly everyone is chanting, “Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!”

Zhao Zi’s first reaction is to ask why that is any of his business, but next to him, Jack agrees to Ming Xuan’s suggestion, “He really should!”

Turning to the side in confusion, Jack takes the opportunity and presses his lips against Zhao Zi’s.

Rambunctious cheers erupt around them. And as quickly as Jack swooped in for a kiss, he pulls back just as easily with a sly smile. 

All Zhao Zi hears is a buzzing in his ears, his mind going entirely blank. 

===

Jack pulls up in front of Zhao Zi’s house hours later, sending him home after the dinner. Zhao Zi has remained silent throughout the whole car ride, trying to think of what to say, but his mind keeps returning to the kiss Jack gave him earlier.

“Thanks,” he says, biting at his lips and looking at anything but Jack right this moment. “... I’m sorry, about today. And... thanks again, for your quick thinking. I couldn’t think of anything when they asked me earlier...”

“That’s because it wasn’t a lie,” Jack responds, turning to Zhao Zi. “Zhao Li An, are you really going to continue being this dense?”

Zhao Zi’s throat goes dry immediately.

“What... what do you mean-”

“Shorty, which part of anything I said at the dinner was a lie? Think about it. I didn’t lie about how we met. And how many lunches and dinners have I brought for you? You said you wanted to have croquettes one day and I drove 45 minutes to get the famous ones in the city for you. How many suppers have I delivered to the station when you’re pulling an all-nighter?”

“I thought- I thought you were keeping an eye on Ah Fei on Tang Yi’s behalf!”

Jack is finally unable to resist rolling his eyes at that. He leans in close abruptly, until he has Zhao Zi caged against the door.

“I honestly couldn’t care less,” he says. “All I care about is you. I’ve been wooing you with all the food you like for the past two months, shorty. Don’t you think you should reward me for feeding you so well?”

He can’t believe he’s gotten this so wrong. As everything sinks in, Zhao Zi finds his cheeks heating up. 

“What reward do you want?”

Jack grins.

“I’ve been waiting for you to ask,” he says and dives in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on [Tumblr](https://stebeee.tumblr.com) as always!


End file.
